This invention concerns a fire extinguishing system, especially for motor vehicles and boats.
As a consequence of collisions with obstacles or with other motor-vehicles or boats, the risk of a fire is very high and frequent. Resulting fires can cause injury, and even death, to the driver and passengers, and severe damage to the vehicle itself.